zombiesrunfandomcom-20200214-history
Into The Light
It's when your enemy stops knocking at your door that you should be most concerned. Cast * Sam Yao * Maxine Myers * Simon Lauchlan * Moonchild * Moonchild's Father Plot It's A Risk Janine suspects that Moonchild’s family may be her weak spot, so you must detour to her family home to see what you can find. Good Luck With That Sam is surprised to see Simon approach, since he was supposed to be coordinating with Tony’s resistance forces. Just The Break You Needed You shelter in an abandoned pub, but zoms surround all overground exists. Simon checks the cellar and discovers an access door down to the sewers. Fire In The Hole You help Maxine open an access door in the sewers as Simon chucks a molotov cocktail at the approaching horde. It Was Only A Matter Of Time You emerge in a tube tunnel, but Moonchild’s found you and has ordered her mind-controlled zoms to drive a train straight at you. Leave, Right Now Simon gets snagged on a sleeper, but you save him. He snaps at Maxine for not helping, pointing out that Paula isn’t much better than him. Out The Back Simon breaks down the door of Moonchild’s childhood home. Maxine finds a box of cassettes labelled “dad”, which could be just what you need. Ditch The Bike Maxine plays you a tape of Moonchild and her father, who seems to be suffering from depression. She Has A Weakness Maxine plays you a tape in which Moonchild seems to be using plant extract to treat her father, but it cuts off as things start to go wrong. Transcript SAM YAO: Hey, guys, it’s update time. It’s not looking good, unfortunately. MAXINE MYERS: Oh God, is everyone okay? SAM YAO: We’re all fine. Um, that’s kind of the problem. There hasn’t been any attack from New Canton for two days now. At first, we were all, “Yay! No attacks,” but then Janine went outside, which – totally stupid – she went right up to their emplacements, and there was nobody in it! There was nobody anywhere. Moonchild’s pulled her whole force back. MAXINE MYERS: Where have they gone? SAM YAO: Well, the day before, there was this massed attack by fast zoms. Some of them got inside the compound. We were just glad no one died at the time, but now we think it made Moonchild realize the ZRD was gone. And now she’ll be hunting for you with everything she’s got. MAXINE MYERS: I don’t think she’s found us yet. SAM YAO: Yeah, great, but the thing is, she knows where you’re going – Comansys Tower. Janine thinks we have to get an edge on her. We’re hoping Moonchild’s family are a weak spot. From a photo album, we think we’ve pinpointed the house she grew up in. It’s in Archway, which is pretty close to where you are now. MAXINE MYERS: You want us to go there on our way and see what we can find? SAM YAO: Yeah. MAXINE MYERS: And what if she’s guarding it? What if that’s how she finds us? SAM YAO: I know, guys. I know it’s a risk, but I think you’ve got to take it. And you’ve got Tony and his resistance to help you in London. Archway’s down that main road, past the church. Now, run! SAM YAO: Okay, guys, you’ve shaken off the shamblers, but now you’ve got a fast zom on your tail. Oh, no, wait. Uh, that’s a person. MAXINE MYERS: Mind-controlled? SAM YAO: No, it’s – oh, it’s him. Amelia did say he’d rendezvous with you. SIMON LAUCHLAN: Hey, slow down, will you? Not quite the athletic machine I used to be! Oh, hello, Doctor. Long time, no see. MAXINE MYERS: sighs Not long enough. SAM YAO: Runner Three, aren’t you supposed to be coordinating the defense of London with Tony’s resistance forces? SIMON LAUCHLAN: laughs What resistance forces are those? Half his people went gray, and the other half are with Moonchild. He’s down to a granddad with a walking stick and a thirteen-year-old girl, who, to be fair, does pack a mean punch. MAXINE MYERS: Oh, so much for defending us on our way into London. SIMON LAUCHLAN: Yeah, just little old me to help. On the plus side, I am immune to zom bites and death in general. SAM YAO: Good! You can jump in front of Five and Maxine when the wave of zoms I’ve just spotted reaches you. MAXINE MYERS: Direction? SAM YAO: South, north, west, and uh, yeah, east. Okay, ahead on your right, there’s a garage, a pub, and a cinema. Pick one. MAXINE MYERS: Wonder if the pub’s got any bottled pilsner. SAM YAO: Yeah, good luck with that. Move! opens and shuts MAXINE MYERS: We’re in, but the zoms are outside. SIMON LAUCHLAN: Sorry, Maxine, nothing on draft. Nothing in the fridges. How long has it been since I had a cool, crisp half of lager? MAXINE MYERS: Feel free to stay here and wait for the next delivery. SIMON LAUCHLAN: Waspish doesn’t suit you, Doctor Myers. MAXINE MYERS: And that new nose doesn’t suit you. SAM YAO: Okay, this is bad. There’s about a hundred zoms milling around outside. And at least forty coming through the trees to the rear. Both exits blocked. SIMON LAUCHLAN: I’m going to check out the cellar. Might be something useful. SAM YAO: What, beer barrels? What’s he going to do, roll them at the zombies? It didn’t work for Donkey Kong! SIMON LAUCHLAN: Runner Five, look down here. There’s a little access door! MAXINE MYERS: Ugh, what’s that smell? SAM YAO: Sewers! Just the break you needed! MAXINE MYERS: Oh yeah, it’s easy to say that when your nose is a hundred miles away. SIMON LAUCHLAN: And some unopened rum. laughs You lucky things are coming with me. SAM YAO: Go. That sewer is your only escape route. Head south. Run! MAXINE MYERS: wretches I consider it a professional failing that I never researched a way to run without breathing. Sam, we keep passing those access doors. SAM YAO: Ignore them. Seriously, this is great! The sewer runs along your route. Your scent is masked. You’re basically safe! moan Ugh, why did I have to say “safe”? It’s right here on the list of banned words! MAXINE MYERS: Zombies in both directions. There’s an access door here. It’s rusted shut! SIMON LAUCHLAN: Help the doctor, Five. I can take care of the zoms. SAM YAO: What the hell is he doing with the rum? Drinking it? SIMON LAUCHLAN: My favorite cocktail – the Molotov. Just need a little room for the fuse. Cheers! MAXINE MYERS: Heave, Runner Five! SAM YAO: Uh, Simon, is that a good idea? SIMON LAUCHLAN: My nan always used to say my mate Phil was a bad influence, and she was right. He taught me how to make one of these when I was fourteen. Had a lot of fun blowing up all the cars at the scrap yard before my nan caught us. Just need to light the fuse, and fire in the hole! explosion SAM YAO: Oh my God! There’s dead, flaming flesh going everywhere! MAXINE MYERS: We’ve got the door open! SAM YAO: What’s through there? MAXINE MYERS: A large, dark space and with zombies on fire not advancing from both directions. SAM YAO: Oh, get in there. Move! SAM YAO: I reckon, uh yeah. Yep, it’s a tube tunnel. You’re looking at the Northern line. This is even better, actually. If you can make it as far as Archway, you’ll be right on top of Moonchild’s place. MAXINE MYERS: The lights just came on! Who put the lights on? SAM YAO: It wasn’t me. SIMON LAUCHLAN: How far are we from the next station? SAM YAO: About half a mile. There’s a train in the station behind you stuffed with zoms. Backpacks, smart phones – man, they have had the longest commute. Did we really used to pack in that close to people twice a day? What if one of them turned gray? MAXINE MYERS: A health and safety issue Transport for London never fully resolved. SAM YAO: Uh, is there an alcove anywhere you can step off the line? MAXINE MYERS: Um, no. Why? SAM YAO: The train just started moving. The driver’s a city type, full three-piece suit. MAXINE MYERS: Moonchild’s found us! I suppose it was only a matter of time. Run! MAXINE MYERS: Thank God! It’s the station. SAM YAO: The train’s right behind you. You’ve got seconds, guys! Get up on the platform now! MAXINE MYERS: Okay, Runner Five’s up. I’m clear, too. SIMON LAUCHLAN: Help! Doctor Myers, I’m snagged on a sleeper. Help me! SAM YAO: Maxine? Maxine, snap out of it! SIMON LAUCHLAN: Help! Runner Five! Runner Five! SAM YAO: Grab his arm, Five, quickly! You’ve got him. passes SIMON LAUCHLAN: Thanks, Five. And thanks for nothing, Maxine. Whatever happened to the Hippocratic Oath? MAXINE MYERS: I don’t know what um – I just froze. I’m sorry. I can’t stop thinking, you know? I spent part of my residency in a children’s ward. There were kids in the hospital with terminal conditions. They only got six or seven years of life. You got the full package, Simon, and it still wasn’t enough for you. SIMON LAUCHLAN: You think I wanted more life? More years being jolly old Simon having a jolly old time? I just wanted – I was afraid, okay? I was afraid of dying. I did a stupid thing. MAXINE MYERS: I’m not even sure how many of my friends died because of you. SIMON LAUCHLAN: Look at my face! I have lizard scales! Don’t you think I’ve suffered enough? MAXINE MYERS: You got unlucky. That doesn’t count as remorse. SIMON LAUCHLAN: Oh, you really believe I don’t know what it is to feel sorry? MAXINE MYERS: Feeling sorry for yourself doesn’t count. SIMON LAUCHLAN: Don’t you think your girlfriend just did what I did? Wanted to survive? Did what she had to do, paid the price? Not quite human now, just like me? MAXINE MYERS: You know what the difference is, Simon? Paula did less than you for more reason. She was held captive. Her life was at risk. And she’ll never think she’s done enough to make amends. Even giving her life wouldn’t be enough for her. SIMON LAUCHLAN: So, I can’t tempt you into trying a cure from Van Ark’s box of tricks? tones ring SAM YAO: Uh, guys. The train driver’s probably told Moonchild you survived. She’ll be sending more people after you any moment. And she controls nearly every person in London. If there’s any chance of getting to her house, you need to leave right now. shatters SAM YAO: This is it. If we’re right, Moonchild grew up here. Look for books, notes, anything that might give us an insight. MAXINE MYERS: Big library. Intellectual family. SIMON LAUCHLAN: This might have been a kid’s bedroom. It’s a study, now. Papers all over the place. MAXINE MYERS: Stacks of magazines. New Scientist, Scientific America. Ah, there’s a box of cassettes over here, all dated. rummages Some of them are labeled “Dad”. Battery-powered tape player. One of the tapes is in there already, like someone was listening to it. SAM YAO: Come on! There are zoms in the street. MAXINE MYERS: We can’t do this in a hurry, Sam, or we’re not going to find anything. SAM YAO: Uh, alright. Five, it’s time for you to do your thing. I need you to lead the zoms off through the gardens at the back of the house. MAXINE MYERS: We’ll work as fast as we can. SAM YAO: Get out that back door. opens, noisemaker rings Over the fence and across the grass. Yeah, one group’s heard you. A second group’s heard you. Right, go! SAM YAO: Okay, you’re keeping ahead of them, Five, but only just. Can you um, yeah. Yeah, try grabbing that BMX. Get pedaling, and have a listen. Maxine and Simon have found something. MAXINE MYERS: Um, hold on. I’m trying to find the beginning. Here we go. I think this is Moonchild’s dad. plays MOONCHILD’S FATHER: Not now, Cynthia. I’m not in the mood. MOONCHILD: Please, Dad. MOONCHILD’S FATHER: Why don’t you talk about yourself instead? Your first year at Oxford. That’s much more exciting than what I’ve been doing. MOONCHILD: What have you been doing, Dad? Come on, tell me. MOONCHILD’S FATHER: Nothing. Nothing. I’ve been doing nothing, do you understand? Just sitting here. MOONCHILD: I’m sorry, Dad. MOONCHILD’S FATHER: No, I’m sorry. I’m sorry. MOONCHILD: Did you try those pills we talked about? MOONCHILD’S FATHER: I couldn’t see the point. MOONCHILD: Because they’d make you feel better! You know, I’ve been researching ECT. My results are significant! It really could help you. MOONCHILD’S FATHER: A research project? I’m so proud of you. Why don’t you tell me about that instead? ends MAXINE MYERS: There’s a lot more like that. Dad obviously severely depressed. But you know, I’m not where this gets us. SIMON LAUCHLAN: It’s hardly a smoking gun, is it? SAM YAO: Keep looking, guys. We need something. Uh, Five, time to ditch that bike. Those zoms are starting to lose interest, and you need to keep them away from the house. Run! SAM YAO: Okay, Five. You’ve lost the zoms. Now, get back inside. Maxine’s found something. opens and closes SIMON LAUCHLAN: Listen to this, Five. Hit it, Doc. plays MOONCHILD’S FATHER: I don’t want to. MOONCHILD: Come on, Dad. Help me out, here. I need the experimental data. Do you want me to get this funding, or not? MOONCHILD’S FATHER: Fine then. Where do I look? MOONCHILD: Right here. It’s not too bright? Good. Just watch. Subject Forty-four B, now undergoing preliminary treatment stages. Plant extract has been administered. whirs Look into the light. MOONCHILD’S FATHER: I don’t - MOONCHILD: Relax into the light! Let feelings of happiness wash over you. MOONCHILD’S FATHER: No, I – experimental data. MOONCHILD: Bring to mind a happy time. The first time you met Mum. She dropped her books, remember? You helped her pick them up, and she smiled - MOONCHILD’S FATHER: … data… MOONCHILD: You said it made you so happy. MOONCHILD’S FATHER: Experi - … data… MOONCHILD: Right, okay. Okay, we’re going to stop. Uh, terminating experiment, at uh, five forty-two pm - MOONCHILD’S FATHER: Data… MOONCHILD: You can snap out of it, Dad. MOONCHILD’S FATHER: Data… MOONCHILD: Dad? It’s over. MOONCHILD’S FATHER: Data… MOONCHILD: Dad? Dad! SIMON LAUCHLAN: Pretty creepy, right? Looks like she tried to “fix” her dad, the way she’s planning to fix the rest of us. Only it didn’t quite go according to plan. MAXINE MYERS: She did something to him. She destroyed her own father’s psyche. This tape was in her bedroom, on her bedside table. I think she must have listened to it a lot. Listened to it over and over. SIMON LAUCHLAN: Guilt, Five. You know what that looks like, right? SAM YAO: She’s coming after you, now, guys. She’s going to throw everything she has, every mind-controlled person in London, against you. But at least we have something, now. At least we know she was a weakness. Category:Mission Category:Season Three